Nothing!
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Im not very good at the whole summary thing. So yeah...SASUXNARU! Yes thats BoyxBoy! And rated M for Lone-sex! One-shot! COMPLETE!


**Nothing!**

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto…yet! Yeah, its my goal one day to own part of it…*sigh* only in my dreams!

Warning: Yaoi that means boy x boy, fluff, maybe smut, yeah that's all I think…..

"Talking"

'Thinking'

~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~

Sasuke awoke to nothing. No sound, no light, no anything. "Ugh, its way to early!", he flipped over and buryed his haed into his feather pillow. Sasuke has been dealing with some sort of insomniac tendencies around 1 to 4 AM. Waking up in a cold sweat, shaking but he can never remember what his dream was about. His depression got worse everytime it happened. Why? Well, he doesn't actually know why, it just happens. He shrugged off the feeling and fell back into a restless sleep.

A few hours later he woke up to nothing once again, not even birds chirping in the morning light. It was around 6 am, the sun only just peaking out above the horizon. Crawling out of bed and to his closet he lightly mused to himself, 'I need a room-mate. It might be lively for once in this stupid mansion.' He pulled on his usual attire and wandered down to the kitchen for a cup of hot earl grey tea.

Sitting on the kitchen counter, he sipped at his rapidly cooling tea and glared at the room. "Grr, I hate this place! Its to damn quiet." He murmured to himself as he hopped off the counter and put his cup in the sink. He headed out to the bridge where he is supposed to meet up with his team and slow-ass captain.

~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~

Naruto trudged his way to the bridge, only upon arrival saw Sasuke leaning against a post, scowling and Sakura attempting to throw herself at him….. again. 'Good god, cant the bitch die or atleast get the hint? Perferably die.' Naruto thought darkly, his focus zeroing in on the depressed blob on the post, formirly known as Sasuke. 'He seems sorta sad.' Naruto propped himself up onto the railing opposite of his teammates and slipping on his '_Im-Stupid-and-Overly-Happy-There-is-ABSOLUTELY-Nothing-Wrong_' mask. "Hiya Sakura!", he shouted enthusiastically, grinning like a nut. 'Stupid hoe!' "Yeah, whatever Naruto." She mumbled in a tone that clearly stated: Leave me alone! Idiot! Ignoring her he let a real smile slip onto his face, "Hey Sasuke." And to his shock the raven haired man replied, "Hi Naruto."

He almost did a double take on that one. 'Wow! He actually replied and without calling me dobe.' Naruto mused, happily but his expression darkened when he heard the banshee speak. "Saaasuke, why wontyou talk to me? I didn't even get a hi, but you talked to this dirty little creature that's a waste of your precious time." She stated sweetly while scowling at me. Oddly though Sasuke seemed to snap, "SAKURA!" She spun around scared, Sasuke never yelled at her, ever. "Sasuke? Are you OK?" This seemed to piss him off more. He growled out through clenched teeth, "You little **Bitch!** You have no fucking right to talk to him like that. He has been nothing but nice since he met you and you treat him like dirt underneath your shoes. Your just a desperate little whore that needs to go die!" The second he finshed Sakura bolted, leaving a trail of tears in her wake. Naruto was in shock, "Sa-sasuke, why did you do that? Im used to her telling me stuff like that actually I have had worse from her, and ya' know your usually around when it happens too, but you have never reacted like that." Sasuke looked up at him with nervousness and what looked to be a tinge of fear. "Naruto, um, I…I… gotta go! BYE!" And he just poofed. Gone. Just like that.

Not to long later, Kakashi made an appearance and he was greeted with a godsmacked Naruto, gaping at the air. "Hello Naruto, where is everyone?" Naruto snapped back to reality and stated as though it was an everyday thing, "Sasuke made Sakura cry and she ran off and then Sasuke was being weird and he went poof. And I swear he was blushing! Everyone's being weird." Kakashi nodded, "Well there is no mission or training today but we will have one hell of a training session tomarrow so get some rest k? And can you inform Sasuke? Naruto gave a jerked nod his head else where. "Good, now I have a dolphin to take care of. See ya later, Naruto." And he poofed away.

~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~

Sasuke re-poofed into his bedroom, his face was scarlet red. "Gotta relax. Yeah, ill take a shower and get something to eat. Yeah!" He muttered as he walked to his bathroom attached to his room. Pulling off his shirt and tossing it on his dresser as he passed it. Stepping in to the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him as he attempted to shimmy out of his pants and shoes.

Sasuke turned to the shower and turned it on to a warm temperture, stepping under the spray. His muscles slowly relaxed as he let his mind wander and everyone knows what happens when a guy lets his mind wander. It flows straight to the gutters it goes. Multiple images of a panting, groaning and dripping wet Naruto came to the forefront of his thoughts, burning the images to the back of his eyelids. Unconciously his hand drifted down to his now painfully engorged cock. He imagined it was Naruto's tan hand stroking his length. He pumped it faster and faster, panting and moaning. He rubbed his thumb across the slit and he felt that delicious tightening in his balls that told him he was close. He was so close and then '**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**'. He groaned and pumped himself faster. With one last swipe of his thumb over the sensitive slit, he came all over the shower wall with a long moan, "Narutoooo….."

Sasuke was coming down from his high just as there was another knock on the door. He quickly cleaned off and pulled on some shorts, zipping them but leaving them unbuttoned. He ran down the stairs two at a time.

~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~

Naruto poofed in front of the Uchiha mansion. Even after the few times he has visited his friends home, he still marveled at the architecture and largness of the building. Stepping up to the front door he knocked rather loudly. He huffed after a few minutes of nothing. 'Grrr, whats taking so long?' He knocked once again and this time he could hear movement inside. He raised his fist to knock again but just as he was about to the door swung open to reveal a disheaveled, dripping wet, and bare-chested Sasuke.

Naruto blushed, "OH, um Sasuke you don't have a shirt on." He stated a little dazzed-like. There was a faint pink-tinge to the ravens cheeks, "Yeah, I was in the shower and I rushed down. Sorry." He mumbled and gestured for Naruto to enter. He lead him to the kitchen and hopped up on to the counter. "So, whats up, Naruto?" Naruto didn't respond, he was to busy starring at the pale dripping wet and well-toned chest infront of him. And he was pretty sure he was drooling. Sasuke snapped his fingers infront of the Naruto's face, bringing the blonde back to reality. "You alright Naru? You zoned out on me." Wiping his head up to look at Sasuke's face he turned the shade of a ripe tomatoe.

"OH – well, earlier you got me thinking and well I was wondering if you like me?" Sasuke's face contorted to a mix of fright and worry but the blonde ignored it as he rambled onward, "I mean, I know I like you but why would _you_ like _me_? I'm an idiot and have emotional issues and everyone hates me. An your smart, gorgeous, and popular. Hell, I barely even like me soo why woul – hmph." Naruto was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips crushing on to his. He was shocked at first and when he was just leaning into the kiss, the amazing lips were gone. "I don't like you Naruto." The blondes face fell at that proclamation, "No, I don't like you. I love you! You take the nothing that always surrounds me away. I can feel, hear and taste around you. It makes me crazy, I never stop thinking about you." Pure adortion shinned in his eyes as he confessed his darkest secret.

Naruto didn't know what to think, so he let his actions say everything because we all know actions speak louder then words! Naruto leant in and captured the others lips in a loving kiss.

The kiss was light and sweet but soon grew in to a searing and passionate kiss. Sasuke slid off the counter and flipped there positions, pushing Naruto against the counter. Naruto groaned and slid his hands into the onyx hair, gripping tightly. The kiss ended all to soon for both but a stupid thing called air got in their way. Evil air! "I love you, Naruto!" Sasuke leaned forward and placed a peck to his blondes cheek. "I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto planted a soft and chaste kiss on his ravens lips.

THE END!

~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~SasuNaru~

*I might do a Sequel…..Should I? And did I spell Sequel right? Hehe! (m)/-^(m)


End file.
